


Satan returns

by d3athth3kid



Series: Selling your soul to Satan [3]
Category: Original Work, Supernatural
Genre: Coitus, Dream Sex, F/M, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, References to sleeping around, Shower Sex, Time Skips, gender neutral reader, lucifer has human a soul?, lucifer invades your dreams, your point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 01:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d3athth3kid/pseuds/d3athth3kid
Summary: Part 3; entertainment for the soulless(Also see= part 1; the beginningpart 2; a deal for a soulpart 4; Satan becomes a fixturepart 5; Lucifers POV)





	Satan returns

**Author's Note:**

> gender neutral sex with lucifer.  
read both male/female

Opening your eyes the next morning is like sifting through molasses, you realize your burrowed in your bed, blankets tucked under your chin, jacket no longer slung across your shoulders, despite the sensations it's, a slow wakefulness, like coming from a deep sleep that refuses to release you.

Last night comes to you in freeze frames, scattered pictures flicking behind your (e/c) eyes, it's candles and white paint, herbs and fire, its sapphire and scarlet orbs, it's pleasure shooting down your spine and a tingle on your tongue. . . _and it's oddly quiet._ your brain suggests.

Moments pass, in which you revel in the reprieve, the lack of vessel-less insults shooting through your mind, clutching at your soul, you no longer feel that agonizing tingle in your flesh. It's that glorious silence and lack of complete self hatred that overwhelms you as your mind waits for realization to dawn and that's when it finally hits, like a punch to the gut... your soul is gone, and what's left is... peace.

Your eyes flutter open and take in the room at large, it's exactly as you left it the night before, with the exception of your jacket hanging by the door, shoes lined up under it and clothes from the day before thrown haphazardly towards the laundry bin. A smile slips onto your lips remembering how the night ended, you revel in the pleasure the Light Bringer brought you before the unimaginable pain knocked you out, _who knew Lucifer would be so polite to leave me in my bed_, your mind provides slowly and you lift the sheet before finishing that thought, _dressed in simple shorts and a tank top.. atleast i'm not naked_ your brain reminds you.

With the flick of a your wrist blankets are flung from your body and your climbing from the nest, bones popping as you stretch this way and that before heading off for a nice hot shower, stripping as you head in and turn the water on. You decide to indulge your soulless body and _imagine Lucifer tucked tight against your chest, exactly like he had been the night before, fingers massaging your scalp and split tongue teasing delightedly at yours._

As your imagination runs so do your hands, starting with your hair, massaging the water than shampoo into your scalp, you reach for your scrunchie, cover it with soap and work it into your soar body, mind still reeling while _his slick tongue strokes yours_, your hands slip lower, massaging your sex, bringing yourself closer and closer, lips parted and his name a whisper rolling off your tongue "Halel." and you come, a whimpered sigh following your orgasm.

It doesn't take long to get ready after that, the slip of material as you dress, mind blissfully quiet as you contemplate the day's itinerary. For the first time in your (Y/A) years everything is simple.

Any day before you would have dressed to cover as much flesh as possible regardless of the season, but today your in something simple, jean shorts and a tank top, converse snug on your feet. Flesh peaking out here and there, nun to revealing, but comfortable for the hot weather, it's nothing you would have been willing to wear outside the house before, not with those viscous voices screaming inside your skull, insults tearing away at your insecurities. But now it is blissfully quiet and your clothes aren't determined by your scars, your frame of mind or the itch beneath your skin.

Considering the revelation you decide to take your classes in the lecture hall instead of via the computer, no longer self-conscious you grab your bag and head for the door.

When you step onto the sidewalk your skin glistens in the morning sun, completely unsure how to react to the UV rays piercing your flesh for the first time since you were a child and forced into it without the protection of your jacket. You revel in it, taking in the heat as it warms your soar muscles.

_Why didn't I do this before now? A soul obviously isn't something I require to live._ Your thoughts drift as you make your way towards the local coffee shop, deciding to indulge yourself. Upon entry you recieve looks from nearly every person seated and not, some seem confused to see you without layers and layers of clothes and others don't even recognize you, they are people you have shared words whom now look at you as if your some beauty that's just walked into their life. _Umm?_ You contemplate the faces looking upon you and ignore them in favor of sustenance, ordering your favourite morning drink and pastry before heading for the lecture hall.

~~

Life seem's to drift by now, no more hardships wrecking your body and mind, make life simple. Sometimes you'll head out to the local bar, order yourself something sweet, just to give it a try while other times you spend the night in the library, because, _why not? perk of being soulless is rarely being sleep deprived!_ You often take your time, reveling in being alive and just breathing.

~~

On rare occasions you'll take a page from '**Sam's soulless book**' and find a warm body to spend the night with, but you refuse to make it anything but casual. Some nights end in awkward silence after the one of devil's many name slips passed your lips while getting off with someone else. Those nights (if you choose to sleep) come with dreams, ones where Lucifer stands in your bedroom, lays in your bed, even takes you, pinning you down as he maps out your body. After those dreams you wake in a daze, not sure if they are **dreams** or something else.

~~

As the weeks progress into months the dreams come more often, at first it was only when one of his many names had been spoken during coitus, but as time went on they became a weekly occurrence, not only did he appear for dazzling sex but in every day life.. well if dreams could be considered that. One dream he was sitting at the foot of your bed, smiling something dazzling. Another he was helping you fold laundry. Another he was walking you to the lecture room, offering you a biscuit before promising to pick you up before disappearing into the crowed. (That one had surprisingly happened during a lecture one morning when class was so boring your eyes refused to stay open)

The point was, it had been months, and life was amazing but, Halel was a constant in the back of your mind, not like the voices, more like a silent observer that only came into view when your mind drifted into sleep.

~~

A year to the day you wake to find Lucifer sitting at the foot of your bed, it's nearly identical to the dreams, but this time you can feel the sun on your face. When you study the room you notice an un-recognizable pair of shoes by the door, and a pale button down shirt hung by your fairly unused hoody. When your eyes stray back to him you notice he is dressed in tight fitting faded jeans, the material snug against his firm thighs, with a green t-shirt fitted just as tight as his jeans, and a smile that is filled with mischief. "Good morning, Beautiful."

You offer a soft smile before sliding up the bed to lean against the headboard, blankets spread around your waist as you study him, "Good morning, Halel."

His mischievous smile falters for a moment before it's back in place, as if nothing happened. "Why must you call me that?"

Your head tilts, "Well you never said not to, never gave an alternative, and I already explained why I use that name." You study him a moment longer, seeing the tightness around his eyes before slipping from the bed, you instantly feel his eyes trailing after you and give him a little show, hips swaying as your clothes slip from your body. You don't bother closing the door behind you, modesty having left with your soul.

You turn the water on and slip into the tub, waiting for it to warm up before dipping your body into the spray, you keep your ears on the Morning Star sulking in the other room, "Care to join me?" your voice comes out barely audible, but you know he can hear it, know he is listening, angels always wait for an invitation.

He gives no response but you hear material ruffle before he slips naked as the day Nick was born, into the shower, he seems shy for some reason, self-conscious about being in close proximity to you, but you brush it off and give him a sweet smile, hands sliding over your skin, in invitation. "C'mere." your words come out just as soft, hand reached out just like the day in the warehouse, but this time he slides his palm in yours and smiles, eyes sparkling yet shy. You give a soft tug pulling his body flush against your own and smirk up at him, before leaning up and pressing your lips against his, his body slowly melts into your own, hands sliding over your slippery flesh, yours doing much the same, one hand sliding up to tangle in his soft golden hair, relishing in the moan you pull from his throat.

You can feel him hardening against you and you give a moan in return, hand not in his hair sliding down his chest, nails clipping his nipple and pulling a wine from his throat before sliding it further, you deepen the kiss, run your tongue across his lip and wait the moment it takes for him to open up for you, hot and wanting before slipping your tongue in, sliding it between the split of his and relishing the feel of his hot cavern, forked tongue rubbing you off. In return you wrap your fingers around his girth, giving him a test stroke, before releasing him and sliding one of his hands towards your sex, once realization dawns on him, you slip your fingers back around him, stroking in unison with his movements.

As heat begins to pool in your core you break the kiss, moving your lips across his jaw, relishing in the noises leaving his throat, sweet little moans and wines as your teeth nip his throat, tongue lapping out to sooth the burn, his fingers move faster over your sex and you relish it, you move into him, moan in unison with him, your name slips from his lips and is so sweet you do the same in return "Oh, Halel, ooh." hid body goes taught, cock twitching in your grip and he's done, orgasm hitting him hard.

He takes a moment to wrangle himself in before redoubling his effort to get you off, one hand moves to your scalp and he tugs until your mouth once again meets his, this time he takes advantage of your sensation wrecked body, his tongue maps out your mouth, all hot and sweet with a hint of ice that hits you all at once, his fingers moving quickly over your sex, drawing the orgasm from your core and leaving you a writhing mess in his firm arms.

You allow yourself to breath for a few moments before untangling yourself from the Devil himself and grabbing your scrunchie to wash the sticky off your body, you smile up and him then run it across his chest a moment later, making sure to drag your nails across his erect nipples, relishing in the wine it pulls from him once more, being the soulless little shit you are you giggle (manly?) at him and rinse off, tugging him into the spray shortly after.

When the waters been shut off and your body towel dried, you tug Lucifer after you, in all honesty you had no idea what to expect, but your quite satisfied with this outcome. You tug him into your bed, wrapping yorself around him like a particularly sticky quadru-pus? and promptly fall back asleep.

When you wake mere hours later the Morning star is surprisingly still wrapped up in your body, he doesn't seem particularly awkward, but he is a little stiff, so you snuggle into the crevice between shoulder and neck before placeing a open mouthed kiss.

He sighs and melts into the bed, like he required an invitaion to become comfortable. "It's okay if you call me Halel." his voice is a bare whisper, but you catch it, and reward him with another kiss, this one over his collarbone. He continues talking, still a whisper, but his arms are wrapped tight around your body now, "Or Lucifer.." he pauses for a moment, thoughts shifting before continueing, "Well, any of my names you moaned out during your stent as a sex addict."

That wrips a chuckle from your throat, it comes from somewhere deep within, some where you thought lost with your soul. "I would like that."

**Author's Note:**

> this is not where it was going but it's where it ended up...sorry.. not sorry...


End file.
